Weekly Series : Monday Horny
by Quinnfy
Summary: Mari memulai awal minggu; hari Senin dengan sesuatu yang baik. Membantu meredakan rasa horny, misalnya. Atau melakukan hal lain yang berfaedah. R-20. it's TAEGI. VGA. RnR Juseyo.


Sebenarnya tidak ada yang aneh dari hubungan Yoongi dan Taehyung. Mereka dekat; teman. Sama-sama dari kampung halaman yang sama. Lalu berbagi satu atap kontainer bersama. Berbagi uang sewa lebih murah _katanya._

Kalau dipikir-pikir tidak ada yang ingat betul; bagaimana mereka bisa dekat dengan kepribadian yang bertolak belakang. Taehyung yang sering dibilang _alien edan_. Dan Yoongi yang disebut _manusia batu_. Taehyung tidak bisa mengingat jelas bagaimana mereka dekat. Yoongi juga tidak mau ribet dalam mengingat hal tidak penting.

Toh yang penting mereka berteman baik;

Soal pacar? Jangan ditanya. Meski usia sudah legal buat _ehem-ehem_ , nyatanya Yoongi dan Taehyung masih betah sendiri. Untuk apa punya pacar kalau punya sex buddy?

Bukan sekedar teman—

—sex buddy pula.

Taehyung hormonnya besar, suka kadang meledak-ledak tidak tahu aturan. Yoongi itu sedikit binal, apalagi tahu jika tubuhnya punya aset indah. Jadi kompak sekali 'kan? Kalau dihitung-hitung, ketika sedang on fire mereka bisa kok menamai satu minggu dengan aktfitas sex.

Contohnya;

 _Monday Horny._

.

.

Biasanya sih mereka memulai awal minggu dengan pertengkaran kecil. Masalahnya sepele—Taehyung yang susah bangun dan Yoongi yang terganggu lenguhannya. Lalu masalah sepele itu berakhir dengan lenguhan Yoongi di atas ranjang, dan suara tepukan kulit yang _menggema._

Tidak bisa dipungkiri, morning sex itu berfek hebat sekali. Apalagi jika dialkukan di awal minggu;

Toh memulai minggu dengan sesuatu hal yang baik bukan masalah 'kan?

Kali ini sungguh berutung, memulai pagi dengan manis. Yoongi bangun lebih dulu, dan membiarkan dirinya _melumer_ di sofa depan televisi dengan satu cup ramen yang mengepul. Taehyung bangun belakangan—bertelanjang dada dan langsung membuka almari es untuk menyambar satu kaleng _Greensand_ dingin.

Suara kaleng soda yang mendesis terbuka;

Mata Taehyung menjelajah ke arah Yoongi yang _meleleh_ di sofa. Matanya sibuk terpaku pada televisi dan ramennya dibiarkan menguapkan aroma lapar. Tapi mata Taehyung menjelajah ke arah kaki Yoongi yang tersampir di kepala sofa.

 _Sial—beribu sial._

Yoongi kadang tidak _kooperatif_ dengan ereksi paginya.

Lelaki itu santai saja membuka kaki; hanya dengan kaos putih bergambar Nirvana dan celana dalam hitam yang membungkus organ pribadi. Kaki mulus putihnya dibiarkan terbuka; menonjol karena pakaian dalamnya _kontras_ dengan kulitnya yang seputih susu.

Taehyung meneguk sodanya dengan tegukan _berat_.

Terima kasih sekali ia bisa memulai awal minggu dengan pemandangan _indah._

"Matamu lihat kemana Tae?" Yoongi mendongak dari posisinya. Mengerling malas ke arah Taehyung yang menenggak sodanya seperti orang tolol.

"Ke arah keindahan pagi,"

Melemparkan kaleng sodanya ke tempat sampah, kemudian berjalan menjatuhkan diri di atas Yoongi secara hati-hati. Tidak mau membuat tubuh kecil Yoongi gepeng karena postur tubuhnya. Yoongi mengerang halus—ereksi pagi Taehyung yang terbalut _jeans_ menggesek bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Keras sekali _pfft_ ,"

Taehyung mendengus kesal ketika Yoongi mengejeknya. Membiarkan bibirnya mulai menjelajah perpotongan leher Yoongi dan memberikan nafas berat disana.

"Salahkan kaki dan celana dalammu, Sialan."

Yoongi terkikik puas. Tapi jemarinya berlari ke kancing celana Taehyung, bermain sebentar kemudian beralih meremas ereksinya. Taehyung menggeram— _gelisah._

"Sumpah. Kau seksi sekali. Siapa yang mengajarimu?"

"Ahh—" satu desah Yoongi lolos ketika Taehyung mengulum daun telinganya. Sedangkan tangannya di bawah sana nyelip diantara resleting celana Taehyung. "—pacar Hoseok," Yoongi menyambung dengan antusias.

Taehyung mengeluarkan suara tercekik ketika jari kurus Yoongi masuk ke dalamannya. Menggenggam ereksinya yang terasa panas dan mengurutnya pelan. Sial—dia sudah keras sebelum Yoongi menyusup, dan sekarang batangnya semakin keras hanya dengan permainan tangan.

Yoongi tahu tugasnya, ia mendorong tubuh Taehyung dan melepaskan celana _kawan_ nya dengan sukarela. Membiarkan dirinya diantara kaki Taehyung dan matanya memandang ke arah gundukan Taehyung yang terlihat keras—menyakitkan. Memberinya _Blowjob_ terenak sepanjang sejarah.

"Yoong—cepat sedikit,"

Yoongi itu suka menggoda. Apalagi geraman Taehyung yang sedalam samudra Pasifik ketika Yoongi menjilat; berani sumpah ia selalu berkedut mendengarnya. Apalagi tangan Taehyung yang menjengit rambutnya ketika Yoongi melakukan hisapan kuat pada ujung ereksinya; seperti menghisap satu daging gurih yang enak. Yoongi itu _kinky_ bos—ia suka diperlakukan sedikit liar dan kasar. Makanya ia suka menggoda.

Taehyung menjengit surai blonde Yoongi dengan kasar. Menggeram puas sembari menggerakkan pinggul menyetubuhi mulutnya yang panas. Umpatan terkasar keluar tanpa aturan ketika Yoongi menggeritkan giginya di sepanjang batangnya yang keras, lalu mengakhirinya dengan getaran erangan halus karena uvulanya terhantam.

 _Damn—blonde memang lebih pintar daripada brunette;_

Toh yoongi suka menggoda Taehyung dengan lidahnya. Tidak pula keberatan jika ia harus terbatuk, bahkan menitikkan air mata serta rahangnya pegal dipaksa menampung benda besar nan keras itu. Yoongi suka. Memulai awal minggu dengan kegiatan berfaedah—seperti membantu temannya klimaks dengan _Blowjob_ , misalnya.

"T-taehyung!"

Yoongi menggerit marah ketika surai blondenya dijambak bar-bar. Mulutnya yang mengkilap karena liur dan precum dijauhkan dari batang Taehyung yang telah mencapai puncak terkerasnya. Taehyung menggeleng, ibu jarinya lari mengusap sensual bibir tipis Yoongi yang mengkilap. Wajahnya terlihat berantakan karena _Blowjob_ Yoongi; satu-satunya yang memuaskan.

"Lagi—"

Yoongi merengek. Belum ingin berhenti. Tangannya meloloskan kaos putihnya. Ia tidak akan berhenti sampai mulutnya mengecap semen Taehyung, jadi ia dengan berani menempatkan ereksi Taehyung di dadanya yang membusung. Tidak besar, tapi cukup padat untuk membuat Taehyung gemas meremas.

Oh, Yoongi tentu saja sadar jika ia memiliki kulit yang halus.

Menggesekkan batang panas itu disana. Sedangkan Taehyung kalab, tubuhnya kritis setelah hisapan maut Yoongi akan susah dikendalikan.

" _Come all over me, Babe."_

Secara provokatif Yoongi menggesekkan kepala penis Taehyung ke pucuk dadanya. Mengirim sensasi baru yang menggelikan—mampu membuat Taehyung melemparkan kepalanya ke belakang meraih orgasme.

.

.

"Nakal."

Taehyung menarik bokong Yoongi untuk terangkat lebih tinggi. Tangannya memberikan satu tamparan ke bongkahan putih itu, mencetak rona merah yang membuat Yoongi melenguh. Posisi baru—biasanya ia akan digagahi dengan kaki terbuka lebar hingga kebas. Bukan menungging dengan dada menggesek permukaan sofa. Celana dalamnya bahkan masih menyangkut di antara dua pahanya.

"Siapa yang mengajari?"

Taehyung memberikan gigitan gemas pada bongkahan Yoongi, menciptakan satu ruam kemerahan lagi. Menjejakkan teritori atas badan Yoongi yang kepayahan di balut gairah.

" _Akh_ —berhenti, Bedebah."

Yoongi menggerit permukaan sofa ketika satu tamparan gemas melayang pada bongkahannya. Mendesau gelisah dalam nafasnya ketika jari Taehyung yang mengelus naik turun permukaan lubangnya. Tanpa sedikitpun berniat melakukan hal yang meredakan lonjakan gairahnya. Taehyung malah mengecupi punggung Yoongi, memberikan efek meremang di seluruh permukaan tubuhnya.

"Yoongi—"

"P-pacar Hoseok— _akh_! T-taehyung—"

Yoongi memekik keras sekali, meronta tapi terkukung tubuh Taehyung. Lubangnya yang berkedut mendadak dipaksa mengakomodasi penis Taehyung yang menyeruak kasar.

 _Tanpa fingering, bro._

Ini benar-benar terasa ketat, panas, perih. Yoongi merintih keras sekali, megap-megap mencakar permukaan sofa sedangkan Taehyung mengulum kulit bahunya yang terbuka. Mengalihkan perhatian dari lubang Yoongi yang mengapit ereksinya dengan ketat.

"Bagus. Dia teman yang baik dan berfaedah,"

Taehyung menggerakkan pinggulnya. Tanpa memberi jeda untuk bernafas. Tidak kencang kok, tapi cukup membuat Yoongi menggertakkan giginya karena perih. Sedangkan telapak tangan Taehyung berlalu menuju dada Yoongi. Meremas. Mencubit putingnya yang menggantung menggemaskan.

" _Don't hold back, Babe."_

Yoongi tersedak ludahnya sendiri ketika Taehyung mengeluarkan penisnya, menyisakan kepalanya di dalam sana dan menghantam sekeras mungkin. Hingga jemari kaki Yoongi menggelung nikmat. Matanya terpejam dan mulutnya terkuak penuh desah. Taehyung mengulangi lagi gerakannya, melumat perpotongan leher Yoongi dengan pinggul yang merajam dalam. Menggunting tragis bundelan syaraf Yoongi.

" _Enghh_ —T-taehyung _hh_ "

Yoongi menciak gelisah, ketika tangan Taehyung menjambak surainya kasar. Mata Yoongi terpejam; merintih nikmat. Ia selalu suka jika Taehyung mulai menunjukkan kuasanya diatas ranjang (meski sekarang mereka hanya berada di sofa). Mendominasi tubuhnya dengan kasar dan membuat pita suaranya aus karena menjerit keenakan.

"Yoong—"

Satu sentakan kuat dan dalam; sukses membuat Yoongi menghambur.

"Keluar _eh_?"

Taehyung menyengir senang. Untuk urusan seperti ini Yoongi sensitif sekali. Beberapa guntingan keras pada _nerves_ nya bisa membuat Yoongi menghambur dengan mudah. Yoongi terengah. Tapi Taehyung tidak berhenti. Malah mengeratkan jambakan rambutnya.

"L-lepas— _nggh,_ "

Taehyung melepas jambakannya tapi menghadiahi satu cubitan gemas pada puting Yoongi yang terasa basah. Tentu saja, tadi kan tersemprot semennya. Suara nafas basah masih berpadu dengan hantaman kulit yang luar biasa menggoda iman. Taehyung menggeram, wajahnya terdongak nikmat ketika lorong Yoongi menjepitnya dalam.

Ia beralih meremas penis mungil Yoongi yang kembali berdiri dan masih mempertahankan alur hujamannya. Yoongi merengek gelisah, lutunya sakit menumpu sedangkan batang keras di dalamnya tidak kunjung meledak. Jadi ia melakukan inisiatif gerakan.

Menjepit erat penis Taehyung, kemudian melonggarkannya lagi. Melakukan gerakan hisap menghisap yang membuat Taehyung menggeram keenakan. Suaranya benar-benar menjadi fetish Yoongi, mengaduk perutnya.

"Yoongi— _ **sial!**_ "

Taehyung menghantamnya keras sekali, membuat perut bagian bawahnya menegang karena nikmat. Sebelum meledak bersamaan dengan orgasmenya. Membuat yoongi terbatuk karena refluk dan perutnya terasa penuh.

Such a great _Monday_ _Sex_.

Taehyung membiarkan tubuhnya menimpa Yoongi, membiarkan nafasnya bersahutan dengan nafas Yoongi sebelum menarik diri. Menyaksikan aliran semen yang lengket dan basah membasahi sofa. Yoongi teler, lemas luar biasa dan kakinya kebas.

Terutama _lutut_.

 _Lain kali_ mungkin ia akan meminta posisi lain yang tidak merepotkan. Tapi tetap mengedepankan rasa enak.

Taehyung melirik jam, masih tersisa beberapa puluh menit untuk bersiap diri dan menghadiri kelas. Walau lututnya terasa lemas— _kopong_ , efek habis bercinta. Setidaknya moodnya membaik. Ia beralih, mengecup pelipis Yoongi yang terpejam. Melumer lagi diatas sofa karena kelelahan.

" _Thanks, Babe_."

Taehyung menepuk bokong Yoongi, menyaksikan bongkahan itu bergetar melelehkan semennya. Dan tersenyum puas. Yoongi mengerang pelan. Menggerakkan tangannya memberi gesture mengusir Taehyung. Biarkan saja hari ini tubuhnya sakit semua, yang penting ia puas sekali.

Toh ini baru _Monday_ , masih ada hari-hari berikutnya lagi.

Toh Taehyung tidak kemana-mana 'kan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Efek saya stress sama kampus.**_

 _ **Mind to feedback?**_


End file.
